Sleeping Beauty
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH, Lemon - in the future that is. Part 1 up. "Once upon a time there was a sleeping beauty in a museum in London. Once upon a time there was a museum guide who thought his job would be simple, plain, and boring. Oh how wrong he was."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. I got this idea while listening to the song by A Perfect Circle. Although it was not because of the lyrics…well it was but only some. Also by the movie sleeping beauty XD although I wasn't watching it.**_

_**Sleeping Beauty is the title dur xD. **_

_**Warning **__****__** slash is contained in this story. Maybe lemon. Not in this part though...3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **_

_**A little warning this does not have anything to do with Harry Potter plotline. Like NOTHING at all. Except the characters being in there. BTW you might notice Draco's temporary first name change.**_

_--_

"_Once upon a time there were two lovers._

_The lovers lived in a beautiful forest alone and secluded._

_One day the dominate lover decided they should go to the town nearby._

_Despite the submissive's pleas and childish tantrums the dominate still insisted that they go._

_The submissive gave in and the very next day the two lovers went to town. _

_Little did they know that this would cause disaster. _

_The town did not take too lightly that the lovers had been of the same sex. Although the person who led the rebellion against the two was a jealous man. Some would know him as the Black Smith in their little town._

_This Black Smith had fallen in love with the submissive completely. In order to gain the submissive he decided to start the rebellion. If you could have asked the people why they had listened to the Black Smith – who was known for his greediness not his kindness – they would have replied. "He said the right things, man and woman should be together -not two of the same gender."_

_The villagers had burned the forest that day. Fire surrounded the tiny wooden house that day – ashes rising to the sky. The dominate forced his lover to run far away and promised to return no matter what happened. The submissive ran into a non-burning part of the forest. He turned back just once to see his lover dash out with sword in hand. The submissive was about to hurry back but a tree fell down due to the fire. Flames covering his view the submissive ran around. As he ran rain poured from the heavens – he returned to a burned down cottage and unfortunately his dead lover._

_The submissive gasped – causing the mob to turn on him. What they did not know of what the submissive truly was."_

_-- Museum in London (Not good with my settings now am I? I researched but I'm not a good researcher XD) --_

"People to this day can never explain what happened but the rebellion and their leaders were killed. For the submissive it is said that he forced himself into a slumber." The museum guide pointed to an artifact which contained a very beautiful man in here. "I shall say that this is no replica and is the real thing. The submissive put himself into this state. If any of you have a romantic set of mind you can think of Disney's movie Sleeping Beauty or something like that. He has been waiting for his lover for the last thousand of years and stuff." The museum guide yawned. "Despite that this information is a load of bullshit does anyone have any questions?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one of the female visitors yelled out which followed with a fit of giggles from the girls.

The museum guide shrugged it off and then made a goofy smile. His emerald eyes twinkled brightly as he gave the women a wink. "No not really."

The girl's giggle fit grew and they left the group – right after they handed him their phone numbers of course.

He knew he was handsome to both sides of the sex. This 'he' in being Harry Potter – a normal boy who lived in London. He spent most of his time working double shifts as a museum guide just to gain very little money. Harry had messy dark brown hair and sun kissed skin, his muscles were there but hidden beneath baggy clothing and his hair was tamed only because of a black beanie he wore.

Harry sighed after all the visitors left. This job was a bit tiring after all – especially after two shifts. He needed the money though. The emerald eyes looked upon the Sleeping Beauty in the glass. The beauty was about Harry's height – 6'2 – probably an inch shorter. The boy had stunning blonde hair and skin that looked as smooth as silk.

Harry sat on the railing that was in front of another artifact. Harry had a bad habit you see, he finds himself talking to the sleeping beauty in the glass case.

"You're lucky you know that? 'Sleeping' forever just for your loved one's kiss. You don't have to face the reality of every day life." Harry sighed and tightened his hold on the golden railing. "Then again maybe you are watching this world growing worse and worse yet better each day. It doesn't make sense does it? Everyone fights for their own belief which happens to clash with others beliefs. The next thing you know there is more hatred. One belief wins and the world grows better or worse." Harry chuckled darkly.

"Do you think life is balanced on a scale that God plays with? One second he can add one dark weight onto the scale and the world becomes corrupted for a period of time. Then he takes off the weight and puts one on light giving us peace. Or does he always keep adding weight to both sides until we learn our lesson?"

Harry was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not hear footsteps approaching.

"Jeez, mate, you talking to that thing again?" a very familiar voice yelled from half way across the room. Harry jumped off the railing and walked the rest of the way.

"Ron, I find a statue better to talk to than you. God knows you're lacking the listening skills…well at least for me. I bet if it were your secret lover you would be listening to every single thing he says."

Ron flushed terribly. "What makes you so sure it's a guy?!"

Harry gave Ron the 'do you really want to know' look.

Ron crossed his arms and waited for the reply, tapping his foot lightly. Harry sighed.

"So I'm guessing the reason you were obviously limping today was because you got fucked hard by air?"

Ron froze then shrugged. "Alright you caught me. It is a guy."

"Who is this guy?"

Ron sent a glare. "I don't want you to know."

Harry shrugged. "Right – afraid I'll steal them. How many times do I have to tell you this Ron? I didn't steal any of your lovers."

"Yeah and they didn't tell me that they prefer you over me."

Harry sighed. "I rejected them from the very beginning Ron."

Ron ran a hair through that red hair. The eyebrows knotted together and then relaxed. "I know mate, I'm sorry, but I'm being cautious this time."

Harry shifted his feet. "Does he love you?"

Ron forced his hands down his pockets roughly. "I don't know. Sometimes I can't read him. It makes me think I'm his toy. Then there are times where he gets a little protective and possessive of me. He also hates it when other men or woman look at me."

"Then why would he go for me? Seriously Ron, has it occurred to you that he is afraid that someone else will take you away from him? It's just like how you're acting."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going to go." Ron handed Harry a set of keys. Ron was the security guard in this place. "The next guard is late so lock up before you go – he should be here a little while afterwards." Harry took the keys and Ron walked away with a wave. Harry thought he heard Ron mutter 'If Neville didn't forget his keys again he should be able to get in.'

Harry went through different sections of the museum – turning off lights. He was about to head back to where he was when he heard footsteps. He froze. _'That better be Neville.'_ Harry found himself tip-toeing his way back into the front of the museum. He froze when he saw a very recognizable object from the museum being fondled by the eyes of another.

Harry gasped. _'Isn't that the man who wanted to buy the sleeping statue? I got to do something in case he decided to steal it. He already attempted it once and got away with a warning.' _

Harry walked quickly up to the man. "Excuse me sir?"

The man turned around looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The man soon saw Harry and relaxed. "Oh gods you scared me. Is the museum closed?"

Harry nodded but eyed the man suspiciously. "What are you doing? You of all people should know the closing hours."

The man just nodded. "I know but I wanted to see him again…doesn't he look unbelievably beautiful? Sleeping for so many years – centuries even and yet his beauty doesn't change at all." The man took a step closer and put his hand on the glass.

Harry smacked the man's hand away from the glass. "I'm sorry sir but you are not allowed to touch even the glass – you wouldn't want your fingerprints on there would you?"

The man glared while a frown engraved onto the face. It slowly turned into a menacing smile. "Boy I have a gun in my pocket and I suggest you just go home before you get hurt."

Harry thought about it but something told him to stay. He felt strangely connected to the figure in the glass. Harry crossed his arms. "Sorry but I like having a statue to talk especially after a long ass day. Now you get your butt out of here before I call the police." Harry hoped the man was bluffing about the gun.

The man started laughing. "Oh – pray tell how are you going to do that when the phone is far away from you?"

Harry just gave the man the 'are you stupid look'. "Technology is pretty obvious these days – haven't ya heard of a CELL PHONE?"

The man looked confused and Harry smacked his head. "Dear Lord you may be all knowing but what were you thinking?" Harry laughed slightly and looked up at the man just to find himself looking at a gun.

"Shit."

The man snarled. "You look like him – like that man – that lover of his."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The man seemed to have a come into realization. "YOU – you must be _his_ reincarnated!

Harry slouched visibly. "You really are stupid aren't you? Or maybe crazy? My guess would be both." Harry's voice sounded relaxed but on the inside alarmed chibi Harry's were panicking and screaming 'We're going to die!'

"Don't make fun of me. I will blast your head right off." The man snarled. "Boy – what is your name?"

Harry furrowed his brows. The man just wants to know his name now? Doesn't he know the proper way to steal something is just to knock out his obstacle and take the item?! Harry bit his lip from a sarcastic remark. He felt a painful ache in his head and found himself on the ground.

"Answer me goddamn it!"

Harry lifted his hand to his head and saw the blood. He growled and looked up at the man. "My name is Harry James Potter and you just fucking pissed me off!" Harry lunged at the man unexpectedly and the gun can be heard sliding across the tile. The two arm wrestled a bit until Harry managed to get the guy on the ground.

"You don't fuck with me." Harry whispered fiercely. It may have been a whisper but it had great affect. Harry heard a mumble that sounded something like 'You are definitely him.'

Neville had made his shining appearance by running in screaming "I'm sorry I'm late!"

The boy stopped when he saw the scene and Harry's bleeding head. Neville stood there shocked that Harry had stopped a criminal by himself.

Harry looked up and frowned. "Don't just stand there and stare! Call the fucking police!"

Neville nodded and turned. Since Harry was slightly distracted with commanding Neville around the man suddenly jerked up pushing Harry off him and onto the glass. It shattered from the forceful hit and Harry swore as he quickly turned on his heel. He knew he was going to have to catch the sleeping statue. Harry had never believed that the person in there was real until he felt the smooth skin as his hand had touched to catch the being. At that moment God decided to play a trick and Harry lost his footing and fell backwards also but made sure to keep the 'statue' unharmed. What he didn't expect was his mouth to be covered by the statue's unusually soft skin. _'Great, my first kiss is with a freaking statue.'_

Neville seized the intruder who was growling like made after he witnessed the accidental kiss. Harry pulled the statue off and let out a sigh of relief to see it unharmed. He winced when he sat up. "Wonderful – now I will have to take a visit to the hospital." He stated with a shiver. The glass that was now embedded into was back was hurting like fuck – maybe he'll just have the paramedics take care of it when they come.

The police were here in no time along with the museum owner. After Harry was patched up the owner walked up and thanked Harry for saving the artifact and then thanked him for catching the thief. The owner turned at glared at Neville who winced at the thought of being fired. Harry stepped in and saved Neville from losing his job by saying Neville had truly captured the man in the end. The owner smiled happily but looked at the shattered glass on the floor.

"Mr. Potter I am sorry to bother you more can you take care of the sleeping man for a while?"

Harry gaped. "W-What?" Harry hid his groan. He really didn't want to take care of a freaking statue considering the trouble it caused. He also took note that the owner called it a man not statue.

The owner just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

'_Wha- I didn't even agree! Grrr…' _Harry sighed and nodded. "I will take good care of it Mr. Dumbledore."

That freaking annoying twinkle came back into those old gray eyes. "I'm sure you will." The old man said with a smile before walking off. Harry noted that the old man seemed to be hiding something HUGE.

Neville went up to Harry. "Sorry about the statue and thanks for saving me my job."

Harry smiled softly. Neville used to be his ex lover. "No problem Nev, you would have done the same for me…I hope." Harry stated with amusement. He winced from the pain in his back.

Neville smiled and touched Harry's shoulder but sighed when Harry flinched away. "Harry why do you do that? You can trust me."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Neville but you know very well that I never felt right with other people touching me."

Neville nodded sadly. "It's why we broke up…you could never love me more than a brother."

Harry sighed and patted Neville's head like a puppy. "Don't think about it. We're friends now."

Neville sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll see you. I still have my job to do."

Harry laughed. "You better not fall asleep! I am not saving your ass a second time." Harry was relaxed when he saw Neville smile again. He went and picked up the statue. It was, surprisingly, as light as a feather. Harry just picked it up bridal style and was shocked when the arms and legs went down with gravity. _'I'm starting to wonder if this museum has a license for holding real corpses. OMG what if this dude was killed recently and put up here as an artifact? Wait that's not possible because it would have smelled when the glass broke…so maybe it's a very realistic doll?'_

Harry just shook his head and walked all the way to his car. He placed the statue or doll in the back of his car and hurried to the driver's side after closing the door. He slammed the door shut and was about to put the guy into the ignition but heard a soft noise coming from the back of his seat. Harry tilted his head back enough so that he could see the doll. It was still the same. _'Wonderful, I think I got hit too hard in the head. Maybe I should go to the hospital and have them re-check me for a concussion.'_

Harry quickly started the car and left his parking space.

--Time skip Harry's Apartment –

Harry had carried the statue with him and ignored the weird looks coming from the secretary behind her desk. He walked into the elevator and pressed the third floor button – he did not feel like carrying this…weird statue all the way up.

Harry sighed as he waited for the ding. The slightly annoying noise finally came and Harry walked out of the elevator and quickly went into his door before his neighbor came out to flirt with him – again. He got his key out and opened the door with the statue thrown over his shoulder. He slammed the door and placed the statue on his torn up couch. He quickly locked the door.

He really didn't need Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, bugging him at this hour. Harry looked at his watch and groaned. "It's freaking 12 in the morning. How freaking long was I at the museum again?" he complained out loud. Harry heard another groan and quickly turned to the statue – which was as still as ever.

Harry shook his head. He walked over to his small bedroom and took his clothes. He began stripping on his way to the bathroom. He walked back into the living room/kitchen in his boxers. He stopped in his tracks. _'Is it me or did the statue's position change?'_

Harry once again shook his head. He turned but heard that noise – that freaking groan! He turned again and gaped. The statue turned back over and the mouth was now slightly open – breathing.

"What…the…FUCK!?" Harry took a step backwards but tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The statue's face scrunched up obviously annoyed and the eyelids began to flutter open. Harry stayed in his place gaping like a fish. _'It MOVED! It freaking MOVED!'_

Harry saw the eyes focus after a couple minutes of blinking. The 'statue' sat up and rubbed its eyes with a very cute little yawn. The hands brought themselves on the lap and Harry meet with a beautiful storm of silver and blue. The 'statue' gasped and scrambled off the couch right into Harry's lap.

Harry – being an innocent victim of a dream (or that's what he told himself) was too shocked to push off the statue.

"Harvir!" was the name the boy (Harry just had to admit that the 'statue' definitely didn't act like one) kept calling out.

Harry shook his head and pushed the boy off. He saw a flash of hurt come onto the beauty's face.

"Harvir? What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

Harry just sputtered around for words. He cleared his throat and moved so that the boy wasn't on his lap anymore. "Erm….Uh…First things first…I am NOT Harvir."

The blonde tilted his head to the side cutely. "What are you talking about? You are him! Unless he has a twin I do not know about. Which reminds me…What is this strange room?"

Harry took his glasses off and used his other hand to rub his temples. "It is my apartment room. I am not Harvir. I am pretty sure I do not have a twin brother."

The blonde blinked like crazy. Harry sighed as the lips quivered. "Don't you remember me Harvir?"

Harry hit his head against his kitchen counter. "Okay let me point this out yet again – My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I was never your lover in the past so I wouldn't remember you."

Harry hit his head against the counter again when tears started spilling out the blonde's eyes. Harry just moved closer to the blonde and patted the boy's head. "Stop the water works because I am not good at comforting people."

The blonde looked up and Harry then the pounce came. "NO! You have to be Harvir! He - YOU said that to me! Stop being cruel to me and tell the truth!"

Harry was surprised when he didn't flinch away from the touch but he still pushed the blond away gently. "Listen um…uuh statue kid…I am not Harvir. You" Harry paused and pointed at the blonde. "- on the other hand is suppose to be a statue…a quiet statue that isn't suppose to be alive." Harry shook his head slightly. "Maybe after I take a shower I will wake up from this…weird hallucination."

The blonde started the water works again and Harry sighed. "Listen – I have no clue why you call me Harvir but from what I heard you say that he was your lover. So…maybe if you tell me your story I would know what the hell is going on." Harry saw the blonde start wiping his tears and nod.

Harry led the blond back onto the couch. "What is your name? I can't keep calling you statue."

The blonde looked at Harry with reddened eyes. "M-My names Drake Malfoy."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "As in the famous Malfoy Empire? I though all families were wiped out before the rebellion."

This time Drake raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? A rebellion? There was a war but not a rebellion."

Harry shrugged. "It's just what I had learned since I am a museum guide. Anyways tell me your story."

Drake just nodded once again. "Well…"

--

_Once upon a time there lived a lonely prince. A prince who was not allowed to choose his future spouse._

_The prince wanted so badly to be loved by his spouse that one night he decided to sneak out of the castle to find his true love._

_The prince succeeded and snuck out to a near-by bar. He quickly entered – wearing a hooded cloak he sat down at the nearest table. The bar's regular customers quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at him. _

_Drake did not know that only certain people would hang out at the bar – certain people in being traitors or murderers. _

_A man walked up to the Drake. "What is someone like you doing in a place like this?"_

_Drake gulped. "I-I had to get away from home for a while."_

_The man laughed along with the other criminals. Drake found his arm being tightly held by the hand and he was yanked up from his seat. The man tossed him into a group of men. "Let's see who this boy is." Drake had fought them off for quite a while until one successfully removed his hood. _

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"_He's a pretty boy I tell ya that!"_

_The men started going off into conversation. The man who was the one to drag him up here smiled. The lavender eyes showed lust and infatuation. "It seems we got someone to play with." The man said his hand came closer to Drake who tried to step back in response. He found himself being held by a group of greedy men. It wasn't until a voice boomed through the bar._

"_What the hell are you all doing?!"_

_The men backed away from the prince – even the lavender eyed man. _

"_H-Harvir…we didn't…we didn't do anything!" the lavender eyed man seem to plead for his life with that sentence._

_The man named Harvir snorted. "Yet." The emerald green eyes came in contact with the silver and he shook his head._

"_You buffoons! You were about to rape Prince Drake Malfoy!"_

_The men gasped. The lavender eyed man seemed to eat Drake alive with his eyes._

_Harvir shook his head. "I do not need this! If you wish to have your life ended so badly I will do it for you!"_

"_N-No sir we didn't want that!"_

"_We just didn't recognize him that's all!"_

"_Honest! We swear!"_

_Harvir eyes darted to the lavender eyed man. "And you? Don't tell me that you, Tom Riddle, of all people did not recognize his majesty's son?"_

_Drake's mind was reeling – Tom Riddle was the man who tried to take him when he was little!_

_Tom glared. "No – I didn't." he said through gritted teeth. Harvir took Voldemort by the collar and lifted him up from the ground. _

"_Do you know what happens when people lie to me?"_

_Tom nodded violently. "Yes, yes! I'm sorry! I did recognize him!"_

_Harvir dropped the man. "I will not kill you in fear of traumatizing the prince. Now…who will return Prince Malfoy to the castle?"_

_No one replied. _

_Drake walked up to the man. "P-Please! I do not wish to go back!"_

_Harvir raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? And where shall you go? Because from what I can tell you have no clue of what territory you should walk on!"_

_Drake took hold of the clothing and gripped it tightly. With pleading eyes he looked into the emerald eyes, almost like he was trying to pierce through the soul. "Please! I beg of you! I will do anything! I do not want to go back!"_

_Harvir looked down into the eyes. After a few minutes of thinking he just nodded his head. "In that case I think I will take you up on that 'anything' offer. Come."_

_Drake followed quickly – wanting to get out of the bar of lust hungry men. _

_He felt the gaze of lavender eyes end once he was outside. Harvir whistled and a horse came to them quickly. "Get on."_

_Drake bit his lip and walked up towards the horse. He had never mounted a horse before – nor has he felt the need to try. He hesitated. _

"_Hurry up now. Unless you want to go back in?"_

_Drake looked at the man honestly. "I do not know how to mount a horse."_

_Harvir sighed. "Dear Gods, here I thought royalty was taught this at a young age." Harvir quickly took Drake by the waist and lifted him onto the horse. Soon after he joined behind Drake. _

_Harvir kicked the horse's sides gently and they began to sprint off and out of the town. Drake found himself leaning back onto the strong, muscular body of the other. Strangely comfortable he fell asleep._

_--_

_The morning sun had woken the prince up from a peaceful slumber. He jumped out of the bed and landed out of the floor – not recognizing his surroundings. He was in a small wooden house…but why?_

_The images of the night before flew into his mind and he blushed. He had fallen asleep in a man's arms! A MAN'S arms!_

_Drake hid his face behind his hands. How could a prince do something so embarrassing?_

"_Are you ok?" a gentle and somehow familiar voice asked. _

_Drake looked up into the emerald green eyes and nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah…"_

_What was his name again…? Caviar…no…Harvir! Yes, that was it. _

"_U-uuum…Thank you…for yesterday I mean." Drake spoke quickly._

_Harvir just chuckled. "You're welcome. Although you haven't left with anyone better than those within the bar."_

_Drake tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"_

_Harvir chuckled. "I raped a few people, even chopped off a few limbs from others body."_

_Drake backed away from the man quickly._

_The man laughed out loud. "Ah, yes now you fear me. Good, I do not like people touching me or bothering me."_

_Drake sat on the bed he woken up on. "W-W-what…you-you aren't…going too…"_

_Harvir shrugged. "I could care less. I could rape you and make my death wish come true but it wouldn't be worth it. I heard that if a Malfoy was violated by any person besides their spouse that they would be put to death immediately."_

_Drake quickly nodded. "Yeah…"_

_Harvir brought a wooden cup of water to his mouth and drank. "Well I am not bringing your cup to you so you better come and get it. Don't worry I won't kill you unless you bother me too much."_

_Drake quickly got his drink and went back to his spot far away from the murderer._

_Harvir finished his drink and left the cup there. He stood in front of Drakewho cornered himself further on the bed._

"_Now, now I am not going to do anything Prince. I just want to lay done the rules."_

"_First rule: Never walk right behind me. You wouldn't want to die an early death would you?"_

_Drake shook his head but kept listening._

"_Second rule: Just because you're a prince doesn't mean I won't put you to work. You will help me out from time to time."_

_Drake sighed - he was never good at house work._

"_Third rule: You see that pile of weapons over there? Do not TOUCH them. They are evil weapons I am guarding and one slight touch can make you murder endlessly. Got that?"_

_Drake nodded while looking at the weapons. They did have some kind of evil aura radiating from them._

"_Fourth Rule and final rule: Do not go outside without a hood. We may be in a forest but people hike and if they see their precious Prince out here with a murderer I will be hanged. I cannot be hanged until I finish my quest."_

_Drake just nodded. What was this quest?_

"_Do not ask any questions about it okay? It is my own personal matter." _

_Drake just nodded once again. The curiousity was killing him though. "Um when do we eat?"_

_Harvir chuckled at the complete randomness. "Get your cloak on – We'll go hunting right now."_

_Drake bit his lip. "I do not know hot to hunt..."_

_Harvir rolled his eyes. "Honestly – you think they would teach royalty something more useful than looking beautiful."_

_Drake scowled. "Hey I was taught other Things! I just don't like eating meat. It makes me sick!"_

_Drake started fidgeting when Harvir's blank stare wouldn't leave him. "Can you stop staring please?"_

_Harvir shook his head. "Then what the hell do you eat if not meat?"_

"_Well…I am able to cook my own food! I just need some herbs, vegetables, water, and a nice built fire." Drake smiled when he thought of his favorite soup he always loved to make._

"…" _Harvir shook his head and turned to walk out. "I'm going hunting. Do NOT leave this house got it?" Harvir just saw that nod and walked outside. _

_--_

_It wasn't until hours later when Harvir returned to Drake. Drake squealed excitedly when the man came with herbs and spices - along with vegetables!!_

"_YAY!" Drake rushed to Harvir and took his ingridients -completlely forgetting that he was in the prescence of a murderer/rapist._

_Harvir just raised his eyebrow and went to the other side of the house to prepare his catch of meat. _

_After a good hour of preparing their food they somehow managed to sit at the same small table. Harvir quietly ate while Draketried to make conversation._

"_I never thought Blaise would get away with such a relationship! With a man! I am so glad they left before any of the townspeople could get to them! Although I still wonder who the man was..."_

_Drake took a sip of his soup and curled his lips into a smile. "Then there was time when -"_

_Harvir put his hand up. "Is there a time when you DON'T talk?"_

_Drakeblinked and his face went down a little. "Sorry…"_

_Harvir sighed. "…just continue…" he said before taking a bite out of his food._

_Drake smiled. Harvir soon regretted his little decision. Harvir's Lesson Number One: Once you get royalty to talk they become THE royal pain in the ass._

_The two finished their food. The table was silent._

"_I said I'd put you to work – how about you wash the dishes in the river?"_

_Drake sighed. "I'm ont good at housework."_

_Harvir snorted. "Get up and I'll fucking teach you." Drakeimmediately stood – suddenly remembering who he was staying with._

_Harvir picked up the used plates and started heading for the river without waiting for the blond. _

_Drake followed quickly - slightly annoyed at how fast the man was walking When they reached the river Harvir showed the prince how to wash dishes properly._

_Drake frowned but said nothing as he started scrubbing the wooden plate._

"_You're scrubbing it wrong!" Harvir yelled out suddenly._

_Drake jumped and dropped the plate into the river."What the…?" Drake looed down at his hands then into the river. _

"_Oi…" Drake was about to reach for the plate - he stopped when Harvir's hand slightly brushed against his. He took his hand out a little to quickly._

_The man decided to ignore it and brought the plate out of the river. "Well at least now you don't have to wash it."_

_The prince let out a small giggle. "I guess so."_

"_That doesn't mean you can't. Get back to work."_

_A pout formed on the prince's face but he didn't mind. He now knew that this murderer had some sense of humor – maybe a little less than some._

_-- Back to present –_

"As much as I'd like to hear this story…I got to get some sleep." Harry stood up and started walking to his room. _'I should have asked for a summary – that explains absolutely nothing, plus from what I heard they just sounded like two strangers…wait why did I ask for the story in the first place. Dear God what have you gotten me into?'_

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around at his bedroom door. "What are you doing?"

Drake shited his feet and fiddled with his old clothing. "I can't sleep alone."

Harry blinked. "Why is that?"

"You might go away again."

Harry sighed. "I never met you before!" he glanced at the blonde and let out another sigh. "Fine. Whatever. Just stay on your half of the bed."

He walked into his bedroom – which was quite darks but you could tell that the walls are white. He had blue curtains covering the window. Harry crawled under the blankets and just felt the bed moving when the blonde came in. He jumped when arms encircled around his waist.

"Hey, Hey! I said you can sleep in the other half on the bed – not right next to me so you can feel me up!"

No response.

"Damnit why do I have to get the easy sleeper? Wait a minute didn't he wake up a little go after god know show long?!" Harry whispered out his yell. He groaned.

Harry didn't wish to admit it but he actually liked the blonde's body felt against him. His admiration for the warm body slipped along with his dreams.

--

_**There is no way I am going to continue typing today. Hence I will make this part one! Oh and Slave of the Masks P.2 is going to be up Friday!! Why Friday? CUSE ITS FRIDAY DUR! I know I haven't been updating regularly but I have been trying to get my grades up so I can get on more often! Also I've been editing my friends story (secretly but she lets me anyways cuse I'm her critique somehow) Anywho I am still having a writers block. BTW XAVI's IS BACK! Not literally but he got more time now! My Savior and His Dragon will be up and running when he emails me the document this week! ALLELUIA! I was afraid to delete it cuse I actually liked it!**_

_**Anywho have a very nice day!**_

_Part 1: finished_


	2. IMPORTANT AN HELP! Unsure choices

**_Please be warned that if you choose one of these you might be getting spoilers and that these ideas have aged a bit. I was talking to Spunk when I delivered these ideas. They are not exactly edited and are a bit rushed but these are two ideas that I would like to act out but I am not entirely sure which to pick (you might be able to see sloppy mistakes mostly because I don't like writing as well in emails). Whichever one wins I will edit it as much as I can so you don't get too much a spoiler. I am sorry but sometimes I need help writing. I trust my readers to give me fair reasons for their choice and opinions. _**

**_If you do not like me posting this up and stalling the story then I apologize on my knees and ask you to forgive me._**

1) Harry starts recovering Harvir's memories by dreams but then in his subconscious Harvir tries to take over Harry's body after a few important memories. Drake is not really a body but more like a...um realistic ghsot (can't think right now). The real Draco has been in acoma since Drake's awakening and the stronger Harvir's memories get the more Draco fades. Harry has an inner battle with Harvir and surprisingly wins but he bargains with Harvir and hence he ends up sharing his body. Drake is happy that he finally gets to see his harvir. (skip drama intro here XD) okay soooo tom beaten to bloody pulp dumbledore coems up to drake who recognizes him as the wizard who put him to sleep. Dumbledore releases Harvir from HArry's boddy and they both fade away and the museum changes but Harry remembers all and swears to secrecy. Harry walks away slowly remembering something. In the story he will start noticing that Drake looks familiar and then he will remember that Drake looked like a old Classmate who was in Hogwarts High school. Draco was in an car accident n put into acoma. Harry runs to his apartment and finds the newspaper and searches for the hospital the blonde was put at. Hence he runs into the room just in time to see Draco wake up. (end there)

2) Harry regains memories by the little things Drake does. Drake learns about Harry more and finds himself in love with Harry and still with Harvir. Drake gets kidnaped by tom riddle( that happens in the first one too) and that's when Harvir comes through harry body and beeats the bloody hell outta tom. Harvir separates from Harvir's body and goes to Drake. AFter that Drake is unsure of who to choose makes them wait. Harvir and Harry get to know a bit about each other. Drake chooses Harvir because Dumbledore gives him insight on how he is the past and harry is the future n it would never work out. Harvir and Drake fade back into time hence everything is different. so its like backtrack. Harry works at the museum and it starts out with him talking bout the story of two lovers (two coffins with writings on them are next to eachother in the museum). he asks who has questions and Draco raises his hand. ect. Tour is over and Draco and Harry introduce themselves (end)

-------------------------------

_Again I apologize if you were hoping for an update but I beg of you please help me out. I will count up how many people prefer Selection one or two. Thank you for reading (for those who do) and again please forgive me for making you wait._


	3. Part 2

_**(This part is not edited I apologize in advance) Guess what option wooon? I don't know – you'll have to read it. Don't worry – you might not exactly get spoilers…or maybe you will. =].**_

_**I, the writer, bow to all who reviewed and gave an opinion. Even that um…sheburnslikethesun…person….XD sorry that is so long XD. Yeah – if you ever use that name again you'll be called SBLS. …sorry I act like I'm crackish right now. **_

_**Lol I like listening to this song called Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon. Its engraved into my head! **_

_**--**_

_A door slams open with a loud bang as it quickly hits the wooden wall. Looking up from where I am sitting there is a blonde man – silver eyes and pale skin. That beautiful man waits at the doorway and as he catches breathe. He was slightly leaning forward while clutches his stomach with one arm. His other arm was hanging by his side and his fist was clenched as if holding something. He looks up and flashes a dazzling smile. _

"_Harvir!" The blonde exclaims letting go of his stomach and walking up towards me. "Guess what?" _

_I let out a sigh and rubbed my temple. "What?"_

_I saw a flash of his hand as it was practically shoved into my face. He opens his fist and I see something in his palm. It was a sea shell – Heaven forbid wherever it came from. It was white but had a lighting bolt in the middle of it colored in a light green. It's shaping was that of a normal sea shell but at one curve in the middle, where the lightening bolt was, was chipped and sharp. _

_I stared at it for a few moments before eyeing him skeptically. "Where the hell did you find this? We're out in a forest for goodness sake Prince Drake."_

_He closed his fist just to have his arms around his chest. His lips forming into a newly familiar pout before speaking. "I said stop calling me Prince Drake – it's too formal and I don't want anyone finding out who I am. And don't say it's too obvious because of the Malfoy's silver eyes – I can just pretend to be blind…oh and I found it out near the river."_

_I felt a small smile play on my lips but I pushed it back. He is kind of cute when he goes into his little rants. _

"_Did you just smile?!"_

_I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought._

_-----_

Harry stirred. He felt something soft brushing up against his skin. It felt as smooth as silk. It kind of felt like a bod-yyyy…

Emerald eyes slowly opened and focused up before half of Harry's body shot upwards into sitting position. He managed to successfully hit his head with the little _**naked **_blond currently sitting on his groin.

Two hisses of pain came out of their mouths as Drake rubbed his forehead. "What the hell is up with you Harvir?"

Harry sighed at the throbbing pain in his head. "And here I was hoping yesterday was a dream."

Harry looked at the blonde and tried – failed – but tried to keep the blush from his face. He gasped as a pout came onto the blonde. Like his dream the hands were across his chest and those lips formed an all too familiar pout. Harry didn't realize the blond look at him worried. It wasn't until a hand reached out towards his head when he snapped out of it.

He flinched back but quickly composed himself as he saw Drake's rejected face. "So Drake…do I even want to know why you in my bed **naked?!****" **

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly (he told himself slightly but deep inside he knew he had a raging hard on just by looking at the blond) aroused when a seductive smirk played on the blonde's lips. Harry just wanted – really wanted to let that blonde keep leaning forward but something inside him was screaming angrily, almost like it was warning him. Harry did what he could to get away…which resulted him being on top of the naked blond and on the floor.

"Ow – seriously Harvir – what the fuck is up with you?!"

Harry felt a sarcastic remark coming on but bit his lip. '_What the hell is going on with me?' _He thought.

Harry quickly got up and ran into the one place he could figure everything out – the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it shut. He went over to the plain wooden counter – which needed repainting – and looked into his reflection in the small, gray trimmed, mirror. He stared and stared until that anger and confusion disappeared.

Harry blinked when he thought he saw his reflection glare at him. When his eyes opened – it was gone. It wasn't until he was about to turn and leave the bathroom again when he saw the reflection change again. He caught a glimpse of metal armor and quickly turned to the mirror.

"It's…gone?" Harry shook his head. "Great…now I'm hallucinating." Harry – completely forgetting why he was in there in the first place unlocked the bathroom and opened the door – before he ended up shutting it again.

"Fuck that's why. DRAKE PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Harvir-"

"Goddamnit my name is HARRY!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I AM NOT CHANGING BACK IN THOSE CLOTHES! THEY ARE TO DIRTY!"

Harry sighed. "Oh my fucking god are you serious? – SIRIUS! SHIT! SHIT! What day is it?" Harry screamed rushing out of the bathroom and past the blond who stood in front of the door. He grabbed his cell phone from his pants (from the day before) and flipped it open out of habit.

"HOLY FUKOMOLY I'M LATE!" He screamed again before rushing in his room and throwing whatever clothes he grabbed first from the closet.

He didn't notice the blond walk into his room – scowling at the choice of clothes.

Harry started heading to his drawer but ended up dripping on a knitted sweater the Weasley family gave him for Christmas. Drake tried to save him but only managed to topple down with him.

"Ow – fuck are you alright?" Harry said lifting himself a little off the blond. Harry was trying to ignore the fact that Drake was still naked. Drake got on his elbows.

"Be a little more careful okay? I'm starting to think you're not Harvir – he always twitched at the slightest noise and he definitely didn't let himself fall down on top of me…well in bed he did of course." The blonde said with a blush. Most likely recalling his nights with this 'Harvir'.

Harry sighed. If he knew his clumsiness would start the blonde's doubts he would have done his best to trip and fall over ever counter. Then again it has only been a few hours prior since the blonde coming back to life. Harry suddenly remembered the reason why he was running around. "SHIT!" Harry got off of Drake before grabbing his clothes throwing the t-shirt on.

"You really are going to wear those god awful clothes? Those colors don't do well together at all!"

Harry froze.

-- Harry's memory this time people--

"_Jeez Potter – I knew you had horrible fashion sense but you're actually dared to come to school in those clothes?"_

_I snorted. "It's not like it matters what I look like. And if their so awful then how come I still get asked out more often than you do?"_

_The boy shrugged. "I don't like harpies and I make sure they know it." The boy started going through his bag. He took out a shirt and I groaned before rolling my eyes._

"_They aren't all that bad. Stop saying your asexual and admit it – you're gay."_

"_I'm not gay and that's final." He glared at me when he heard me mutter 'denial isn't good for your health'. "Now – Potter – strip we have to get you out of those clothes. Whoever told you that neon yellow and red match? I'll be glad to kill them for you." _

_I sighed loudly. '_This is going to be a long day_…'_

_--_

Harry blinked when he saw a hand wave in front of him. _'Now that I think about it he reminds me of someone…but…who was it?' _He blushed immediately when he noticed how close the blond was. Harry shook his head. "Can you at least put on some clothes?"

Drake eyes narrowed. "I'm not changing back into those! They were so dirty – and it smelled like it hadn't been washed!"

Well Harry could admit that. Drake had been stuck in a glass for a couple of decades since he has been found. Harry was suddenly struck by a thought. How did they know Drake had been a part of history? He has flesh that hasn't deteriorated since the time of death. Which had to be centuries ago…right? Is this a fluke? No – they had pictures of Drake way back in the 1830's.

Harry shook his head. _'What is Dumbledore hiding from me? Yesterday he looked like he knew something. GODDAMNIT I HATE THIS!'_

_**Shouldn't you be heading out? **_A voice in the back of his head reminded him. Harry blinked. "SHIT!" He got up and took out some extra clothes and threw them at the blond. "Put those on."

Harry ignored the sneer on the blonde's face and finished changing into his clothes. Harry went to his unstable drawer (only because it was missing a wooden leg and tilted to the left) and quickly searched for socks. He grabbed what he could find and pulled them on before looking for his sneakers.

"I swear I threw them in here. OH!" He popped his head out of the bedroom door and grabbed his sneakers which had been dropped right next to them.

Drake stared at the boy and shook his head. _'This can't be Harvir…but…then who is he?'_

Harry stopped and looked at Drake. "Well – are you getting ready or not?"

Drake scowled. "I am not wearing these clothes. You gave me red and gold! I do not look good in red and gold."

Harry growled. "GODDAMNIT I DON'T CARE JUST GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Harry pulled on his sneakers and ran across the living room – slamming the bathroom door again.

Drake blinked. He rubbed his temples and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm so confused. Is he Harvir or not?" He sighed and went to that…er little closed off room where Harry's clothes stayed. Drake tilted his head to the side. "What are these things that are holding his clothes up?"

"HURRY UP!"

Drake flinched and grabbed the best clothes he could find. He put on a blue shirt with pants he never seen before. But he liked the fabric since they were kind of comfy. He found some sandals and slipped them on. A little uncomfortable since they made a weird noise every time he took a step.

"DRAKE!"

Drake ran to the door and jumped in front of Harry happily. "How do I look?"

Harry just nodded. "Good – now come let's go." He said grabbing the blonde's wrist and yanking him outside the door.

Drake let himself be dragged and silently wondered about this 'Harry'. _'Maybe…I should learn a little more about him.'_

--

_**Yeah – writers block – sorry. Anyways part 2. Can you guess which choice? **_

_**Okay you got 1-2-both- or none. If ya'll get it right then I'll make the epilogue smexy or add an one-shot to the last part. **_

_**Next Part will be bringing in Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Tom is back again. Yeah…**_

_**I know this is supposed to be updating frenzy but seriously my teachers suck. I got assigned THREE projects. THREE! It pisses me off so much. Although the Child Development one should be easy enough. I also have to do my linoleum for art. I hate carving the picture. FUCK I forgot to get the paper for the print! Shit. Aaaw damnit. Then I got to study for my math midterm. And child development midterm. Not so sure about social justice though…**_

**_Finally watched Marly and Me. Dear god I cried like a baby. Then again I laughed too. It really is a good movie. _**

_**Anyways sorry the updating frenzy is delayed. Don't worry this week will be spent on updating. Sorry for this crappy part. I'll edit it once I finish the whole story altogether. Now if you don't mind – I have to find food. I haven't eaten since I woke up and seriously I can't do anything on an empty stomach. Have a nice evening. Again sorry for the crappy part.**_


End file.
